one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Jonathan Joestar VS Liu Kang
Jonathan Joestar VS Liu Kang is the third battle of ShadowKaras' second season of One Minute Melees. The combatants are Jonathan from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure and Liu Kang from Mortal Kombat. Description These martial artists will engage in combat right here! Which power will win: Hamon or Fire? Battle Jonathan woke up, his head spinning. Looking around, he noticed that he was in some mind of arena. He was across the martial artist known as Liu Kang, who got into a battle position. A warlord on a throne wearing a skull-esque helmet laughed and announced the battle. "Jonathan versus Liu Kang!" "FIGHT!" 60 Liu Kang immediately jumped forward, his foot wreathed in fire, and kicked Jonathan in the temple. The Hamon user fired back by striking Kang with a punch and an uppercut. The Kombatant threw a punch and a savate kick, but Jonathan weaved out of the attacks and crouched, then let loose a blow to the stomach. 50 Jonathan blasted Liu Kang with a Sendo Ripple Overdrive, and then used a Zoom Punch to follow up. His fist zooming at Liu Kang with amazing speed, Jonathan's Zoom Punch connected right in the jaw. Kang dodged another Zoom Punch , kicked Jonathan in the ribcage, and infusing his fists with fire, Liu Kang barraged Jonathan with a combination of blows. but the Joestar dodged and ducked to avoid them. 40 A mighty blow from Jonathan nearly connected with Kang's head, but the pyrokinetic martial artist grabbed the arm and tossed Jonathan aside. Liu Kang dropkicked Jonathan across the room, then blasted him with a series of fireballs. The Hamon user dodged the fireballs, but Liu Kang took advantage and ran towards Jonathan, then axe-kicked him. 30 Jonathan rolled out of another kick's path and swung his fist like a wrecking ball at Liu Kang. Kang responded accordingly, slamming his fist into Jonathan's. They released the fists and struck each other at the same time. Kang flipped away and shot another series of fireballs, but JoJo dodged yet again. Kang attempted a jumping kick, but Jonathan completely tanked the attack and uppercutted Kang away. 15 "My heart resonates! The heat's enough to burn! The beat of my blood is razor-sharp!!" recited Jonathan. Concentrating all his power into his fist, Liu Kang sprinted forward towards JoJo, focused on punching his foe into oblivion. When Kang reached Jonathan...... "Sunlight Yellow Overdrive!" He was greeted by an absolutely destructive assault of Hamon punches. The beating went on for eleven seconds, but it was like a split second for Kang. The defeated body of Liu Kang dropped to the floor. KO! "Finish him!" Jonathan stared at his enemy's body....and offered him a hand. Kang took it and was pulled to his feet. The duo glared at Shao Khan in defiance. Shao Khan rose from his throne and stared at the two martial artists. Kang and Jonathan charged at the emperor of Outworld.... This melee's winner is....Jonathan Joestar! Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:ShadowKaras Category:'Anime/Manga vs Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:'East vs West' themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees